User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 32: Katana vs Samurai Jack 2
Yo. This is probably the last direct sequel I'll be doing for the whole series, unless I do another one in the offseason. Beat Battle VS GO! Battle starts at 0:28 'Katana:' Here we go again with the wandering Samurai Seems to me you chose the most lyrical way to die Lost your sword? Too bad. Can’t save the world now Even in your prime, Aku always beat you down With cities and towns all burned down into wrecks It’s no wonder your mental health needs to be checked Leaving all those people to die makes you a mega douche They’d be better off singing with Scaramouche 'Samurai Jack:' Still with this dishonor, this time I will see it through I may not have my sword but I can still defeat you With gatling guns and explosives up my sleeve I am a one man, devastating war machine Mess with me, and you get stabbed in the chest No more robot corpses, I have no fear killing flesh I’m the best of the best, even legions cannot stop me You may stand a chance, only if you have an army 'Katana:' Armies? Sorry, but you hardly alarm me I’m strongly armed and you’ll handle it wrongly Like when you faced the 7 daughters all alone And in a twist of fate, it was you that got boned But to your credit, you did better the second try Only after you cowardly ran away with your life After 50 years, you still are clueless as you started The beard is present, but the wisdom has departed 'Samurai Jack:' Winning with that? Are you kidding me? You clearly forget my outstanding legacy I fought with the 300, survived without a dime Saved princes and kingsmen, dueled guardians of time Jumped incredible leaps and bounds without a sweat Drank with the Irish, left them out of breath Freed many from the corrupt, saved all the children Still made time to honor my traditions So forgive me again if I appear to be bored But the most you’ve done is trapped your husband in your sword Why stress with an amateur like yourself? Who’s biggest claim is a B movie where you didn’t help? 'Katana:' Because I have a weapon and you are unarmed You duel well with words, but dropped your guard Nowhere to hide samurai, time to face your doom red streak flashes into the battle, interrupting their clash. 'The Flash:' Oops, sorry, just looking for Professor Zoom Either of you two see him? Ugly dude in yellow Also a pretty rude and unpleasant fellow 'Katana and Samurai Jack:' I have not, but if I do I’ll let you know? 'The Flash:' Thanks so much! Welp, continue. I gotta go Flash quickly departs into the speed force, looking for his adversary 'Katana:' Anyway samurai, let us finish this with honor 'Samurai Jack:' Agreed. A finish to determine whose will is stronger Who Won? ---- Category:Blog posts